


Not gay

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Asexual Character, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, John and Mary's Wedding, John's Wedding, M/M, OS, One Shot, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Wedding, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A présent, il se trouvait idiotement là. Alors qu'avait-il à perdre ? Plus rien très certainement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not gay

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais envie de parler des sentiments de Sherlock. Voilà. De tout ce qui était arrivé et voilà un tout petit One Shot. (Comme quoi, je commence 36 trucs et le premier à sortir est le dernier que j'ai commencé.) Les phrases en gras sont celle dites dans la série. Celles de la S1 & S2 sont la version française, la S3 est celle sous-titré, parce que j'ai regardé la saison ainsi.  
> N'hésitez pas à faire acte de présence, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sinon, j'espère que ça plaira bien évidemment !

* * *

 

John n'éprouve rien pour Sherlock. Du moins, pas de sentiment amoureux. Oh oui, si l'on touche un cheveu du brun, l'ex-soldat en deviendra furieux, même si parfois, il mérite de se prendre un poing dans la figure, mais c'est différent. Il l'aime, l'apprécie, mais rien sur le plan romantique. Le brun le sait mieux que quiconque. Combien de fois John ne l'avait-il pas répété de quelque manière que ce soit ?  
  
« **Bien sûr que nous en avons besoin de deux.** » « **Non... Non. Je ne vous... Demande rien. Non. Je dis seulement que tout me va.** » « **Je suis content que personne n'ai vu ça... Toi en train de m'arracher mes fringues dans la pénombre d'une piscine, ça pourrait faire jaser.** » « **On... On est pas un couple**. » « **Difficilement de savoir ce qu'il en est pour Sherlock Holmes, mais je signale quand même, si ça intéresse... Qui que ce soit, que je ne suis pas homosexuel.** » « **Maintenant c'est sûr, les gens vont jaser !** »  
  
Si l'on comptait cela, les nombres de fois où John essayait de ''conclure'' avec des femmes et à présent, marié à l'une d'elles, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'orientation de John. Oui, pour son collègue, Sherlock n'est autre que son ''meilleur ami'', frappant pour lui. Comment pouvait-il être... Le meilleur ami de qui que ce soit ? John le surprenait toujours. Parfois en bien, parfois... Parfois, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir ce genre de chose inutile et futile. Plus que tout quand cela lui assénait le coup final.  
  
Sherlock éprouve plus qu'il ne voudrait pour John. Si l'amour est un point obscur, il pouvait sans conteste dire qu'il était pourtant amoureux du blond. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien de ressemblant à la pauvre Molly. Quelle ironique que, de tout son entourage se soit la moins futée et la plus maladroite qui voit ce que personne d'autre n'arrive à voir. Il lui avait demandé de se taire pourtant, mais elle avait insisté.  
  
« **Vous avez l'air triste quand... Vous vous croyez loin de son regard.** »  
  
Frappant. Totalement frappant. La première fois que Molly l'étonnait. La première fois... Comment était-ce seulement possible qu'elle comprendre sans vraiment comprendre ? Elle retrouva son inutilité aussitôt, bien que grâce à ce geste trop... Sentimental, il pue arranger son coup pour son suicide. Oui, cette phrase reflétait parfaitement ses sentiments. Les seuls qu'il a pour lui.  
  
C'était là, c'était un fait qu'il fallait oublier. Quelque chose dont il ne devait pas prêter attention. Pendant, ces années, ces mois... Tant que leur relation était ainsi, c'était parfait. Ils étaient « Sherlock et John », un duo. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Il ne pouvait donner plus que cela. Pourtant, quelque part au fin fond de son cœur, il souhaitait plus que ça. Même sa manière de prononcer le nom de l'ex-soldat était différente de tous les prénoms qu'il prononçait. Il y avait son importance. Ce petit air de musique, comme si John était et devait être toujours là et que ça en était des plus normal.  
  
Pour le jugement de son enfance, de ses perceptions, John est beau. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui de spécial. Le blond semblait banal, simple, pourtant, il avait un charisme particulier, chaleureux, même pour Sherlock. Il apprécie les mêmes choses que lui, quand bien même il a ses sentiments et son envie de sauver les autres que lui n'a pas. Il est sa source de lumière. Il est ce cœur qu'il n'a pas. Que Moriarty essaye de brûler le sien n'avait pas d'importance, il n'y avait que John à protéger, son deuxième, unique et merveilleux cœur.  
  
S'il suffit de voler un cendrier pour le faire rire, il le fait. S'il demande de dire merci, même s'il grimace et râle, Sherlock le fait. S'il lui demande une enquête pour filer pendant les préparatifs du mariage, le brun le fait aussi. _Oh, John_. Il pouvait tout aussi bien l'arracher à ce mariage, s'il lui avait demandé... Bien sûr qu'il le pouvait. Mais il n'est pas égoïste. C'est un sociopathe, un indifférent de tout, non ?... Non. C'est un mensonge, quand on parle de John, l'indifférence n'a jamais sa place. Jamais.  
  
John n'est pas un personnage de sa conscience dans son palais mentale. Parce que John est important et qu'il ne peut être réduit à un simple élément. C'est pour ça qu'une pièce fut créée spécialement pour lui, mais elle était si petite qu'il dû l'agrandir et quand cela fut fait, il dû encore la changer, parce que John est en évolution constante et qu'une simple pièce ne suffit pas à contenir tout ce qu'il est pour Sherlock.  
  
C'était une douleur effroyable. Pour lui qui ne ressentait jamais rien, si ce n'était l'excitation des enquêtes. Comment les gens ennuyeux peuvent-ils ressentir ça ? Ces douleurs. Il a mal. Il ne veut plus ressentir, mais les yeux de John le fixent attristé. Il doit tenir. Faire bonne figure et le revoilà repartit dans le passé.  
  
« **Quelqu'un vous aime en tout cas. Si je devais vous frapper au visage, je sens que moi aussi, j'éviterais votre nez et vos dents.** »  
  
John, l'avait pourtant fait. Il l'avait frappé en plein visage, fait saigné du nez et cette phrase en était un vrai couteau dans la douloureuse plais qu'il ignorait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était là, il était revenu. Pas mort. Où était le problème ? John, revient. Il voulait lui dire parfois. « _Si tu m'as attendu deux ans, ne peux-tu pas revenir à mes côtés à présent ?_ » Mais Sherlock retira ce fauteuil qui lui faisait trop mal. Alors il en avait eut besoin, même pour faire passer cela pour un jeu, il avait eut besoin de son pardon.  
  
A présent, il y avait Mary. Tout son contraire, celle qui, en regard, était jugée parfaite pour John. Elle était douce, mais avec du caractère. Elle souriait de son plus beau sourire à John, lui ne pouvait faire cela. Elle pouvait satisfaire ses besoins sexuels, Sherlock n'en éprouve pas. « **Tout me va**. » Disait John, sans doute pas tout d'après le brun.  
  
Le mariage ? Une épreuve épouvantable. Jamais il ne pouvait oublier la date de ce jour-là. C'était celle qui désignait leur séparation significative. Quand bien même ce n'était qu'un ''mariage'', qu'il se persuadait que rien ne changerait. Le monde lui disait que tout allait changer. Pourquoi ? C'était stupide ! Mais en un regard, John sembla comprendre autant que lui que c'était vrai. En un regard, le blond détourna la tête faisant disparaître un sourire.  
  
« **C'est ce que les gens font, Sherlock. Ils se marient. Je t'avais prévenu, ne t'en mêle pas.** »  
  
Oui, il pouvait faire semblent d'en être indifférent, oui ça allait être ennuyant et pour n'importe qui d'autre, jamais il ne serait venu. Il était prêt a lancer ses répliques, dire en quoi tout cela était stupide. Oh, trouver des arguments pour le ramener à ses côtés. Plus beau jour de sa vie ? En quoi ça changerait des autres ? Oui il était capable de lancer ces répliques habituel, il l'avait fait au début devant John, mais le blond l'avait arrêté et ce pourquoi Sherlock était là. Encore et toujours pour lui.  
  
« **Pas toi. Pas toi. Toi. C'est toujours toi. John Watson, tu as toujours raison.** »  
  
Mais c'était bon. Même s'il devait faire disparaître ce fauteuil rouge, faire disparaître John de cette pièce... Tant qu'ils étaient deux, tout allait. C'était parfait ainsi. Oui, il n'en demandait pas plus. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas donner plus, mais alors, pourquoi avait-il éprouvé une joie malsaine à essayer de faire revenir John aux 221b Baker Street ? Douloureux. Que quelqu'un arrête ça.  
  
Et s'il mourait ? John ne serait plus seul même après sa disparition. Oh... Mais John ne sait pas pour elle. Son esprit c'était embrouiller, il cherchait une porte. Celle de John, mais elle n'était plus là, non, Mary se trouvait là, devant cette magnifique porte en bois dédier au blond. Vivre... Vivre... Survivre... S'il fermait les yeux alors il ne ressentirait plus la douleur des gens banals.  
  
« **Vous l'abandonnez, Sherlock. John Watson est vraiment en danger.** »  
  
Et il ouvrit les yeux. Pour John. Oui, ça avait vraiment été et restera toujours John. Alors Sherlock l'avait défendu. Il défendait quelqu'un. Pire, il défendait la femme qui lui avait pris son partenaire. Évidemment que ça surprenait le blond, mais elle était faite pour lui. C'était ainsi, il le savait. Lui n'avait besoin que de ses enquêtes, rien d'autre. Même sans John, tant qu'il y avait ça, il vivait pleinement, même si cette vie devait finir plus sombre s'il le blond n'était pas là.  
  
Ce n'était pas une question de défendre de Mary. Peut-être que son frère comprendrait, mais s'il observa l'arme de John près de lui, ce n'était pas pour défendre sa famille, pour protéger Mary, mais pour lui et ça le tuait de voir ce requin traité le blond ainsi. Alors c'était monté en lui. Cette haine profonde. Ainsi il s'était avancé. Doucement, sachant pertinemment où ce que chaque pas qu'il faisait allait l'emmener plus tard. Il regarda l'homme qu'il aimait. Son air désespéré. Il s'imaginait bien ce que le blond pouvait penser. Il n'hésita plus, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que John garde ce visage. Une hésitation, une seconde... Loin de John, mais après tout, ne l'était-il pas déjà, même d'aussi près ?  
  
« **Faites vos recherches. Je ne suis pas un héros, je suis un sociopathe hautement fonctionnel. Joyeux Noël !** »  
  
Et il tira, se servit de Mary comme prétexte, faux, mais le plus crédible. Sherlock Holmes ne vit que pour résoudre des enquêtes, des énigmes et mystère. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que ce coup de feu lui enlèverait sa raison de vivre. Le tuerait, mais il l'avait fait, pour John. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu être en paix autrement. Alors pour John, il l'avait fait. Le brun ne l'aurait jamais fait pour qui que ce soit d'autre, si ça n'appliquait pas le bonheur de l'homme qu'il aimait dont il se détourna lentement. C'était fini. Ah, c'était finit depuis qu'il était tombé.  
  
A présent, il se trouvait idiotement là. Alors qu'avait-il à perdre ? Plus rien très certainement. Mary était là, encore et toujours. Oui, elle veillerait sur lui, il le savait, il ne le laissait plus seul cette fois et John aurait une famille. Une vie presque normal. Il ne la détestait pas. Elle était... Juste là quand lui y aurait dû y être. Elle était là et c'était bien pour le blond. Une bonne chose lui avait-il dit. Quelque chose comme une chance où il ne savait trop guère de typiquement romantique à la Watson.  
  
« **Comme c'est certainement ma dernière conversation avec John Watson, tu pourrais nous laisser un moment ?** »  
  
Sherlock se fiche du regard de son frère. Il se fiche de Mary. De ce qui les entoure. S'il devait mourir, alors il souhaitait avoir un moment rien qu'avec cet homme qui avait changé sa vie plus qu'il ne s'en doutait. Oui, il l'avait changé. Quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos, même quand c'était fini, John croyait toujours en lui.  
   
John sourit, mais c'est un sourire forcé. Le blond le sait. Il sait qu'il ne le reverrait plus et Sherlock voudrait effacer ce regard dans ses yeux. Une conversation banale ne lui va pas. Et puis... Silence. Ils redeviennent ce duo. Ce « Sherlock et John ». Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à se dire dans le fond ? Ils étaient là. Eux seuls. Comme avant.  
  
« **Je devrais dire quelque chose, j'ai toujours voulu et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Comme il est incertain qu'on se revoit, autant le dire maintenant.** »  
  
Voilà. Il était là. Près à le dire... Mais... Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?! Pourquoi perdait-il son contrôle des mots soudainement ?! Le brun n'avait pas le droit de le dire. Pas quand c'est la fin. Quand Mary et son frère sont derrière son dos. En une respiration, il redevenu le détective consultant et le meilleur ami.  
  
« **Sherlock est en fait le nom d'une fille.** [ _Je t'aime_.]  
- **Non.** Ria John.  
- **Ça valait le coup d'essayer.** [ _Je ne peux le dire, j'ai essayé_.]  
- **On n'appellera pas notre fille comme toi.**  
- **Ça pourrait marcher.** [ _Ça aurait pu marcher._ ] »  
  
C'est bon, il l'a fait rire une dernière fois. Pas besoin de plus que d'enregistrer ce merveilleux son. Il avait terminé leur première soirée d'enquête bouclée ainsi, dans des sourires sincèrement amusés que le brun se croyait lui-même incapable d'avoir avec les autres. Cela pouvait parfaitement se terminer ainsi et il n'avait plus rien à dire. Parce qu'après tout, il ne peut le dire.  
  
John n'éprouve pas de sentiment amoureux pour Sherlock. Le détective consultant, oui. Il perd cette partie. Ferment cette magnifique porte dans son palais mentale, à tout jamais. Sa main qui avait touché celle du blond posé sur ses lèvres, s'apprêtait à jeter la clef alors que son cœur hurlait une dernière fois...  
  
Adieu, mon cher John Watson.


End file.
